¿Dulce? Terapia
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Ichigo ve a Hitsugaya-taicho muy tenso, así que decide ayudarle con su propia terapia. El problema es cuando Renji, Rangiku y Momo empiezan a escuchar cosas que no parecen típicas de una terapia normal... ¿Será lo que parece? Fanfic de Humor! ¿IchiHitsu?


**Malos pensamientos. **

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo (oh sí, si no Ichigo e Hitsu acabarían juntitos XDDDDDD) **

Y todo estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre por el Seretei, los pájaros cantaban, el sol resplandecía e Hitsugaya seguía chillando como de costumbre.

**TÔSHIRÔ POV**

¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO! — Grité por novena vez, donde esta vez, seguro que se había escuchado por todo el Seretei. Pues sí, mi fuku-taicho se había ido otra vez, dejándome todo el trabajo.

¿Qué te pasa, Tôshirô? ¡Te veo muy tenso! — Entró el shinigami sustituto con una gran sonrisa.

¡CAPITÁN Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki! — Espeté cabreado. — ¡Estoy buscando a Matsumoto! ¡Como de costumbre, esa vaga se ha marchado y...! —

¡Ey, Ey! ¡Cálmate! ¡Realmente estás muy tenso! —

¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? —

¡Yo te ayudaré a quitarte el estrés! —

¿Tú... Me ayudarás... A mi...? —

**HINAMORI POV**

Yo estaba en mi división cuando escuché a Shiro-chan gritar el nombre de Rangiku-san... Me supuse que Rangiku-san había hecho algo mal, hasta que la he visto venir huyendo de Hitsugaya-kun, así que ya me imaginé lo que estaba mal. Seguramente Rangiku-san había huido descaradamente del papeleo, así que decidí ir a ayudar a Hitsugaya-kun cuando acabase de hace mi papeleo.

Al llegar allí, escucha algo _tenebroso_. Escuché a Hitsugaya-kun _reírse_.

¡Venga, vamos, Kurosaki! ¡Desnúdate de una vez! — Le ordenó, pero parecía estar divirtiéndose.

¡Ah, sí, claro! ¡No pienso hacerlo! —

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te da vergüenza? —

¿Qué me va a dar vergüenza? —

¡Que te he dejado hecho un cromo! — Y cuando acabé de escuchar eso, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. Mi Shiro-chan no podría haber hecho nada, ¿verdad?

**RENJI POV**

Me levanté por la mañana temprano, para no quedar mal delante de Kuchiki-taicho, por supuesto. Hice todo y cada una de mis tareas, y me dirigí a la décima división a darle el papeleo a Hitsugaya-taicho... (Se supone que se lo tengo que dar a Rangiku-san, pero... Supongo que todo el mundo ya sabe como es esa división.)

Llegué allí con el papeleo y me extraño de ver a Hinamori y Rangiku-san allí, así que yo les pregunté que le pasaba, pero Rangiku me hizo un gesto de que callara y que escuchara.

¡Kurosaki! ¡Te estoy diciendo que si no tienes, que busques uno más grande! —

¡No es mi culpa! ¡No hay para mi tamaño! ¡Es demasiado gorda y grande! —

¡Ey, en lo de grande no hay problema, mira la mía! —

¡La tuya solamente es larga, no compares! —

¡La mía es más larga que la tuya!

Ya, pero la mía es más gorda.

¿Y por eso le pones vendas en vez de algo normal? —

Es que es más fácil de quitar. — Hasta ahí tuve suficiente. Pude imaginarme este tipo de conversaciones de parte de Ichigo, pero... de ¿Hitsugaya-taicho? ¡Jamás! Un gruñido de repugnancia salió de mi boca mientras los tres salíamos corriendo al escuchar a la puerta abrirse.

**MATSUMOTO POV**

Desde hace 3 días, Ichigo pasa mucho tiempo con mi taicho haciendo... Cosas extrañas. No sé si realmente son cosas malas, pero se pueden interpretar de muchas maneras. Yo iba con taicho que iba a entregar los papeles a la sexta división, y allí nos encontramos con Renji e Hinamori, los principales testigos, junto con Ichigo.

Ey, Abarai, te dejo los papeles aquí. — Dijo con una inusual sonrisa. Taicho estaba de muy buen humor...

Hoy estás de muy buen humor, Shiro-chan... — Se extrañó Hinamori y dijo el pensamiento que todos teníamos en nuestra cabeza.

¿Tú crees, moja camas? — Preguntó taicho con ironía.

Será gracias a mi terapia. — Rió Ichigo. Esto era cada vez más incómodo...

Kurosaki, ¿Esta noche te va bien otra vez? —

Claro, pero a ver como te comportas, que, ayer, menuda suciedad dejaste... — Parecía de lo mismo que estaban hablando ayer... Podía ver como Hinamori estaba más roja, Renji cada vez con más asco y yo...¡Yo quería contárselo a todo el mundo!

¡Ahhh~! ¡Yo no aguanto más! ¡No me gusta escuchar a taicho e Ichigo sobre sus relaciones sexuales! — Chillé. En verdad me estaba divirtiendo, ¿Dónde estaba mi cámara para fotografiar la escena?

**NORMAL POV**

¿D-De qué hablas, Rangiku-san? — Preguntó Ichigo nervioso, visiblemente nervioso, con tartamudeo.

¡Lo sabemos todo, Ichigo! ¡Por unas cosas y otras, Rangiku-san, Hinamori y yo nos enteramos de que va vuestra 'terapia'! —

¿Lo sabes, Abarai? ¿Quieres unirte? — Cuestionó el joven capitán burlón.

Ey, Tôshirô, que eso es privado... Además... —

¡No estoy dispuesto a formar un trío! — Gritó Renji.

Pensé que sería divertido Kurosaki y Abarai contra mí.

Seguro que también sirve para liberar el estrés.

¿De qué habláis? —

¿De qué hablamos? De entrenar. Luchamos todas las noches para desfogarnos un poco...

¿Y de qué no hay de tu tamaño, Ichigo? —

La zampakutou de Kurosaki es muy grande, no hay fundas para ella. — Explicó el joven capitán mientras todos los demás se quedaban en silencio. Eran unos idiotas de caballo.

**ICHIGO POV**

Y estábamos otra vez en la oficina de la división 10, él y yo, solos.

Ey, Tôshirô. Eres un genio de verdad, mira que hacer que pensaran eso... —

Yo no soy un genio, ellos son unos lerdos... En serio... ¿Una funda para Zangetsu? — Rió.

¿De verdad pensabas formar un trío con Renji? — Pregunté molesto.

Oh, _Ichigo_... Yo sabía que no iba a aceptar. No seas tan celoso, idiota. —

Es que te quiero solo para mí, _Hime Yuki_... — Nombré su preciado apodo mientras le besaba en los labios.

Ichigo.

¿Qué?

¿Comenzamos la terapia anti-estrés? —

Por supuesto. — Sonreí. En serio, Tôshirô era un genio. No sabía que decirle a Rangiku cuando nos descubrió, pero Tôshirô se las arregló de manera prodigiosa.

Después de todo, era mi hime-yuki.

**¿FIN?**

**¡Eeeey! Que gracioso xDDD. Yo en verdad planeaba que de verdad fuera solo un 'entrenamiento' pero luego mi vena de Fan-Girl salió a la superficie... xDDDDD. **

**Para quien no lo sepa, Hime Yuki significa 'Reina de las nieves'. Es un apodo que se inventó la creadora del fanfic IchiHitsu más famosa de y a partir de ahí, muchas autoras lo hemos utilizado en nuestros fics. En fin , espero que os haya gustado, pero sobre todo, que os haya sacado una sonrisa =D! **


End file.
